Fight to the Finish
by Sayuri Kurata
Summary: It's a Fight to the Finish, said Robin. The Titans will face Death to prevent anymore destruction from coming like what happened the last time...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry if I hadn't written anything at all…been busy these days. Btw, if I did write a chapter after Terra's 'dream', please ignore that. I had no time to think that's why.

"Uhhh, guys, I think I've done enough training for today," said Terra. "Some rough fight there huh Terra? It looks like I win this round. Heh!" boasted Cyborg. "Don't bet on it **TIN **man!" yelled Terra. "Whatever blondie." Terra gave him a death look. Cyborg just stood there quietly after that. On her way to her room, Terra kept on thinking about that incident earlier…repeating the whole scene over and over again.

"I remembered it clearly, very clearly," thought Terra. Finally, she reached her room. She tossed herself to her bed and slept on her belly. _Maybe my mind will be clear later. _Terra soon fell asleep.

_Meanwhile_

"Do you think what Terra said was true? Has Slade really come back?" asked Robin. "Slow down little man, I can only answer one question at a time," complained Cyborg. "That we have to find out for ourselves," said Raven. "Alright, we'll gather a search party. Raven, Starfire, you'll be scouting around Jump City to see if he shows up. If he does, signal me. Cyborg and I will go back to his old hiding place to see if it's operating. Beast Boy, search for clues in our training grounds. Alright? Move out!" ordered Robin. "But what about Terra?" asked Beast Boy worriedly. "She needs to rest, she's seen enough." Beast Boy just nodded.

All of them separated and did their part. Each of them carried a 'walkie-talkie' (Is that what you call it? I'm clueless here you know.). "So far so good here in Jump City," announced Raven. "Nothing unusual here Robin. Have you found anything in Slade's abandoned hiding place?" said Starfire through the walkie-talkie. "No, nothing operating at all! But how did he actually survived?" said Robin. "That, we'll have to figure out later," interrupted Cyborg.

_At Terra's room_

_Tossing and turning, tossing and turning. _

Flashback

"_In order to gain immortal ness, I have to get you and your friends' powers to give it to Death in order to start an Evolution between humans and demons," said Slade._

End flashback

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Terra as she jumped out of her bed. Terra looked around her room, realizing she wasn't on her bed. _It was all a dream…Oww, my head hurts. Stupid dreams. Eh, why is it so darn quiet? The Titans should be playing **Stink Bomb **right now. Better check what they're doing. _Terra got off of bed and headed for the slide door. Terra just walked along the hall and reached for the living room. As the door slid open, Terra started calling for them.

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

_No reply_

"Hello? If this is another surprise, I ain't surprised at all," complained Terra.

_No reply_

"Grrr! That's it! If you aren't coming out, I'm just gonna have to make you!" growled Terra.

Terra lifted every single bit of object but none of the Titans was found. _Where could have those little rascals gone to? _Terra turned to the huge screen TV and found a Titan walkie-talkie. Terra decided to give it a shot to call.

"Erm, Titans? Do you read me?" asked Terra as she waited for a reply from the other side.

_Jump City, Slade's secret hideout, Titans training grounds…_

"Hello, Terra, we copy that," answered all of them at once. (Is that how you say it?)

"Good to see you wide awake Terra," said Raven.

"Heh, thanks, where are you guys anyway? I've been looking everywhere for you in the Titans tower," said Terra in relief to hear their voices.

"Do not worry Terra, Beast Boy's still in the Titans tower. He's in the training grounds," said Starfire.

Only a sweat drop appeared on Terra. Terra slapped herself mentally. "Oh okay." _Shoot, why didn't I think of that? I wonder what they're looking for. _Terra headed for the training ground as quickly as her feet could carry her. Finally she reached it. Beast Boy was in a dog form sniffing out everywhere.

"Hey BB, what's kicking?" asked Terra.

"Oh nothing, just looking for any clues of Slade," said Beast Boy without looking at her.

Terra's eyes were wide opened when she heard those words coming to her ears.

"You're looking for WHAT?" asked Terra hoping to hear it was a false message.

"Hello? Were you even paying attention?" complained Beast Boy.

"I hope I wasn't, never mind, how long have you been searching around here?"

"Well, around 2 hours I guess..." said Beast Boy without looking up at Terra.

"WHAT? You've been looking around here for the last 2 hours?"

Beast Boy looked up at her and just smirked. "Oh so you're worried about me eh?"

"Don't push it. Want me to help you out?" sighed Terra.

"Nah, I don't even think there's a clue around here."

Terra squatted down and looked everywhere to find any trace of Slade. _Hmm, so far so good, no clue found. Dang, why did my first training have to be such a pain in the neck?_ Terra got up to her feet and noticed a dark figure behind Beast Boy, quite far for her to distinguish it. A chill ran down Terra's spine. She squatted and whispered to Beast Boy, "I'm thinking we're not alone anymore." "What do you mean 'we're not alone anymore'?" Beast Boy whispered back. "I mean there's someone watching us! Someone's behind you. Let's go check it out!" Beast Boy nodded. Both of them got up to their feet and turned to the dark figure.

"Get close to me, I'll lift us up," instructed Terra. Beast Boy got closer to Terra and waited. Terra's eyes started glowing. The perimeter around them came out and soon they were up in the air. Terra's eyes stopped glowing except her hands. Terra moved them closer to the dark figure. As they moved closer, Terra examined everything, realizing it's Slade. _No. Could it really be him? What am I gonna do now? _"Look! It's Slade!" called out Beast Boy. Terra got her attention back to Beast Boy. "Okay, Terra. I can take it from here." Terra nodded and Beast Boy jumped of the rock they were standing on and turned into an eagle. Beast Boy made a charge on Slade. _Be careful Beast Boy. Please be careful._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Back again and I think I got a little more ideas…

Beast Boy made a charge. Claws first, managing to scratch the chest. "Ughh!" the figure groaned. Beast Boy flew back to Terra, "It's him, he's back! Go! Warn the other Titans!" shouted Beast Boy. "No, I'll fight him instead," protested Terra. "Are you crazy? He's hard to beat!" "I don't care! I'll do what it takes to kill that old geezer! He's coming in, go, warn the others. I'll buy you some time," said Terra. Beast Boy sighed and gave Terra a hug. Terra smiled and told him to leave. Terra glared at Slade. Her hands grew brighter.

She tightened her fists and made a charge. Terra lifted up her hands, a huge bolder was on her and threw it at him. Direct hit! Slade groaned. "You don't know how pissed off I am because of you!" growled Terra. Terra got off the bolder and waited for him to get up. "Hmm, is that so? Is that how you should treat your master?" Slade chuckled. Slade got up to his feet. Slade parted his hands as far as he could and made a clap. A huge shockwave came right at Terra, blowing away Terra and making her nearly deaf. Terra groaned. "How despicable, you're still a weakling," said Slade.

Little did Slade know that Terra was in rage. Terra looked up at him and saw her eyes glowing yellow. One huge rock was behind him with a pointy edge, ready to stab him to death. "Ahhhhh!" Terra made a scream. The huge rock made a charge. Miss! The rock broke. The perimeter around her came out. Slade backed away and ran. Terra, who was standing on the rock, hovered over Slade. Terra made the bottom part pointy again, trying to get a chance to stab him.

_Meanwhile, back on Beast Boy…_

Beast Boy removed a walkie-talkie from his belt and called. "Guys, Terra and I found Slade! He's in the Titans training grounds!" announced Beast Boy. All of them heard the message. "We copy that!" all of them said at the same time. In a record of time, they reached the island. "You what? You left her to deal with Slade? Hasn't Terra had enough with Slade, but no, you just had to leave! Sheesh, some lover-boy you are," yelled Slade as he struggled to get out of Starfire's arms. (_Btw, she's holding him.)_ "I didn't! She made me leave! She wanted to do it!" protested Beast Boy. "No time to argue Cy, all we have to do now is help Terra, and fast!" interrupted Robin.

They were soon at the training grounds. "Look, there he is!" said Starfire as she pointed to Slade. Slade was giving Terra a few kicks but missed. Terra backed away, punched her hand to the ground and removed it again. Her right fist has been covered with a huge soil, causing her hand to look even bigger.

"Grrrr!" Slade growled. An evil smile ran across Terra. _This time, I'm not going to let you!_ Slade charged again. All the Titans could do is watch.

_Punch! Punch! Kick! Kick!_ Every attack Slade did couldn't work.

Another punch came in flying. Still miss. Terra ducked and had a chance.

_Punch! _Terra punched him at the stomach. Force and pressure came and made it even stronger. Her punch had made him fly back against the wall. Slade groaned in pain. He got up to his feet and ran. "He's escaping! Get him!" yelled Robin. "Leave that to me," said Raven in a calm manner. _Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. _Everything turned black around the area. All of the exits were blocked by Raven. "Titans, go!" instructed Robin. Starfire made a charge first. Eyes glowing green, star bolts shooting out of her hands, all shooting at Slade. Slade looked half-dead already. Slade got up to his feet and tried to run. Next move was Robin's and Cyborg's. "Wanna give him the 'Sonic-Boom'?" asked Cyborg, preparing his cannon. Raven was still fucosing on her powers which made it hard for her since Slade was breaking it.

_Bang! Bang! _"Okay, now it's really hard for me to concentrate," said Raven as she was holding her head.

_BANG!_ "Ughhh!" Raven couldn't hold it anymore. Slade finally broke free and tried to escape. Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and smiled. Robin ran to the right side of the wall while Cyborg at the left(seeing front ppl).

Together, both of them made a perfect shot. Slade was knocked at one side of the wall. (It's the exit's wall F.Y.I) "I'll block him!" said Terra. Terra made a huge cell from the ground, trapping Slade. "Good work team!" Robin congratulated them. All of them were screaming victory but suddenly stopped when a groan was heard from Terra. Beast Boy was the first to run to Terra. "Terra, what's wrong?" asked Beast Boy worriedly. Terra didn't look up at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked down at her abdomen, seeing her holding the left side of her body. He can see red blood flowing down fast. "Terra, y-you're bleeding!" Beast Boy panicked. The other Titans ran closer to Terra.

_Flashback_

_Terra made her first move, doing the punch first. Slade ducked and stabbed her right at the left side of her abdomen. Terra groaned in pain, feeling it like it lasted forever. A dagger had been stabbed on her. Slade released the dagger. A chuckle was heard from Slade. "How persistent," scoffed Slade. Blood flowing rapidly out of Terra, she got up to her feet and made another charge again. This time, making her punches and kicking faster. A dozen punches came flying to Slade, making it difficult for him to dodge._

_End flashback_

Terra still held her abdomen. She looked up at Beast Boy and smiled. "It's okay BB, it's not that bad," said Terra, trying to act perky to calm them down. "This is a serious injury, we can't just leave you like this," said Cyborg as he scanned Terra's injury.

_While scanning…_

_Cyborg's scanner beeped several times. Oh no, this can't be._

A look of horror was on Cyborg's face. "Yo, Cy, you okay there **TIN **man?" Terra joked. "Huh? Yeah, swell!" said Cyborg trying to hide his fear, "erm, Robin, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Robin nodded. "Starfire, Raven, take her to the sick bay," instructed Robin. "I'll stop her blood from flowing even more," said Raven. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! _A black shadow covered Terra's wound. Starfire carried her and flew. "That's okay Star, I can walk there," Terra protested. "No Terra, your injury is severe," said Starfire. Terra just let her carry her since there's nothing more she can do, after all, she is severely injured.

At last, they reached the sick bay. "You'll be okay here Terra, now rest," said Starfire. Terra smiled and finally fell asleep. "I'm sure she'll be fine," said Raven. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. _A shadow of a raven came out and took shape of Raven. (I hope you're not mixed up) Starfire was totally clueless on what Raven was doing. The dark shadow moved closer to Terra and sat down a chair beside her. "To make sure Terra's safe," said Raven. Raven walked Starfire out of the door, then her. Starfire let out a sigh. Raven took her hand and smiled. She looked up at Raven and smiled back. Both of them went to the living room to check on the boys.

_In the hallway…_

"Still worried about Terra huh?" asked Raven.

"Yes, very," sighed Starfire.

"Don't have to worry too much Star," said Raven tapping her shoulder.

"You think so?" asked Starfire.

"You bet! Anyway, don't you think you should go for it with Robin?" said Raven.

"Oh? There's nothing between us…I think," Starfire mumbled the last two words.

"Hmmm? I think there's something going on with you two like Robin carrying you to the living room that time," said Raven trying to tease Starfire. Starfire blushed.

"Okay then, I 'give up'," said Starfire as she smiled, "I do like Robin, but I don't think he has the same feelings for me. I'm…different Raven." Starfire's smile turned upside down.

"You're not different Star, you're special," replied Raven.

"Really?" asked Starfire. Before Raven could reply, a voice behind them replied.

"Positive," said Robin coming out of the dark. Robin smiled at Raven. "Thanks Raven, I owe you."

"You definitely owe me," said Raven. She looked at Starfire, smiled, and turned back to Robin, "I'll just leave you two alone." Raven walked away, leaving the two love-birds alone.

That's all for now. Bye!


End file.
